


mine

by dejakyu (dietsoba)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu
Summary: Sometimes you need a reminder every now and then.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Down to Business





	mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> I decided to take up Becks and Anna's less-than-1k challenge by taking this random PWP wip I had and making it as short as possible…I hope it worked. Either way, I'm glad it's out of my wips for good. 
> 
> **It's based on their W magazine shoot from when they became a unit in which Chanyeol looks especially possessive.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Let’s make him a little worked up, shall we?” Baekhyun had stage-whispered in Sehun's ear during their final ment, sneaking into Sehun’s personal space.

Sehun merely shrugged. Chanyeol knew he didn’t mind Baekhyun’s touch, that he felt comfortable in his arms, but he couldn't help the green fires that burned within whenever he saw them together. He also knew Sehun loved every minute of his agony.

Once backstage, Chanyeol grabbed Sehun's forearm in a vice grip, pulling him from Baekhyun’s grasp and into the tiny bathroom backstage. He was aware that the others were watching them; they knew what was going on–they always knew–but turned a blind eye.

Door locked behind them, Sehun stripped immediately, so Chanyeol could run his hands over Sehun's shoulders and along the smooth lines of his back. Sehun was so pliant under his hands, his mouth, that he only felt even greedier as reclaimed every inch of skin that had been so much as touched by another. He covered their traces one by one, first by his hands and then with his mouth. Sehun was his.

"Hyung," Sehun whined from where he'd been propped on the counter, tightening his legs around Chanyeol's waist, his warm, hard cock sliding up against Chanyeol's abs. "If you don't fuck me soon I'll find someone else to fill me up."

Chanyeol growled, his hands digging into the taut skin of Sehun's sides. He took a deep breath to keep this raging feeling under control, lest it consume his every waking moment. It was enough that he allowed others to touch Sehun, but to kiss him? To fuck him? Over his dead body.

Detaching himself from Sehun's grasp, Chenyeol was quick to remove his own clothes, Sehun laughing high and clear at his struggle. His cheeks were warm when he returned to Sehun's embrace.

"Hyung, you know you shouldn't wear your pants so tight, it restricts circulation," Sehun purred as he stroked their cocks together between them. Sehun's massive length felt like heaven against Chanyeol's quickly filling cock as he grew hard under Sehun's ministrations.

Chanyeol ignored his words. "You know, maybe I wouldn't have to if you refrained from telling me you have this–" Chanyeol shifted Sehun forward so he could reach beneath him and drag out a ribbed butt plug, dripping with lube, from Sehun's hole, "–up your ass during the middle of our show"

Sehun groaned into Chanyeol's shoulder as he clenched around nothing, making Chanyeol's dick twitch at the sight. "Louder," Chanyeol commanded.

"The others already know this ass is yours, hyung, even if the game continues." Sehun rocked his hips forward, smearing precum against Chanyeol's stomach with need. "I just want you to enjoy this after a tough show."

"Oh I am, " Chanyeol assured him, "but I don't like this game."

"Too bad, at least you're winning."

"There is that," Chanyeol muttered, his mouth licking a stripe along Sehun's collarbone, where he longed to mark but couldn't risk marring. He stopped on Sehun's shoulder, nipping at the skin in punishment for his suffering and enjoying the way Sehun jerked at the pain. He sucked at the spot until it was an angry red and soothed it with his tongue.

When he was finished, Sehun pressed his forehead against Chanyeol's, forcing him to lock eyes. "Fuck me, now," Sehun commanded.

Chanyeol saw no reason to object and used what lube he could get off of the plug to slick up his own cock then tensed. He didn't let Sehun prepare before he picked him up and pressed him against the wall, one arm was beneath each leg so that Sehun was open and ready before him, cock straining upwards against his stomach.

"Aren't you glad I thought ahead?" Sehun said with a smirk as Chanyeol aligned himself with Sehun's hole.

Chanyeol gave no answer. Poised at Sehun's entrance, he took the opportunity to loosen his hold and let gravity do the work as Sehun sank down onto his cock. He was suddenly enveloped by a tight heat that had him moaning loud enough he could likely be heard from the dressing room. Though it was nothing compared to Sehun's cries of pain and pleasure as he adjusted to the sensation Chanyeol's cock buried deep inside him.

"Maybe a warning next time?" Sehun grunted.

"I would, if I didn't know you like surprises."

"Move."

Chanyeol caught Sehun's mouth in his, licking inside while he rocked Sehun gently, up and down, until his muscles had stopped quivering and he was kissing back just as fervently.

Sehun's hand tugged at Chanyeol's hair hard. He didn't bother to remove his mouth from Chanyeol's, he knew the other already understood.

Chanyeol tensed his arms, bracing Sehun's back against the wall as he dragged his cock out, mourning the loss of heat, only to drop Sehun once more. When he found Sehun's prostate, Chanyeol began snapping his hips up to drive in deeper, with more force. He was forced to cover Sehun's mouth with his own in a futile effort to keep any more noises from escaping.

Chanyeol came first, spilling cum into Sehun's ass, a right only he had. Sehun followed, cum coating his abs and chest as he stroked himself with one hand and Chanyeol rode out his climax.

Breathing heavily in unison, Chanyeol leaned forward to speak in Sehun's ear. "Who do you belong to?"

Sehun gave a short laugh, then answered, "No one but you, hyung. Just know that," Sehun swirled his hips for a reaction, "you belong to me too."

After letting Sehun down and wiping the cum off of him, Chanyeol found himself backed against the wall. One hand gripping Chanyeol's cock tight enough to make him wince and the other pulling his head forward, Sehun stole Chanyeol's lips and licked into his mouth greedily and with force.

"Just a little reminder," Sehun said with a sly smile before dressing and walking out the door.

Chanyeol stared after him, already hungry for more.

**Author's Note:**

> ** My Twitter [daejakyu](https://twitter.com/daejakyu)  
** My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/daejakyu)


End file.
